Alduin's Bane - One Shot
by caniscanemedit-bully
Summary: Phoenix, the prophesied Dragonborn, is having a bit of a hard time with the World-Eater and God of Destruction, Alduin.


**A/N: Okay, so this is a one-shot that I had written on Wattpad a while back, but now I have made some improvements and decided to re-upload on this website instead. It is basically a spin-off from my current fanfiction of Alduin's Bane, with the same OC and storyline, etc. If you want to read the original (it is slightly different) then I'll leave it up on Wattpad.**

"This is you who got me into this mess, Dovahkiin!" the God of Destruction bellowed at Phoenix, the Dragonborn.

"Well, don't try and eat the world next time!"

The prophesied Dragonborn and the infamous World-Eater, Alduin, had gotten themselves in an argument they'd have never expected to happen. The Elder Scroll had contained a secret beyond its intended use of repairing the Time Wound. The power of the timeless artefact meant that Alduin had not only returned to the Throat of the World, but was forced into the form of a mere mortal.

"I cannot believe that you would have the audacity to transform the God of Destruction into... into _this_!" Alduin shouted, gesturing at his form. He considered mortals to be weak, irrelevant creatures. Worthless to and of the Dovah kind. He felt the very same way about the mortal form he had been unwillingly transformed into.

Phoenix looked Alduin's new form up and down. She had to try her very best to stop herself from smiling.

He was quite attractive – of course, she would never admit that.

He was a Nord, definitely. But he had ebony black hair and orange eyes. He did look human, but with an essence of something strange about him. His hair flowed quite a way down, reaching almost half-way down his back. His lips were full and dark, and his face was broad and gaunt. His skin was a somewhat odd pale, with an eerie quality like that of a vampire. His nose was reasonably long and angular, fitting the rest of his features well.

Below Alduin's neck, was reasonably muscled and lean. But mostly tall and slim. He was dressed in what was seemingly a cross between Daedric armour and a dragon priest's attire – minus the mask.

"What in the name- why is your face red? Why is it doing that?" Alduin asked, raising an eyebrow almost suspiciously.

"Oh- erm..."

Phoenix was blushing.

"It... it's what mortals do when they... they... are cold! Yes! When they are cold…"

"What in the world? This is why I much prefer my dovah form! Silly little joor mannerisms..." Alduin continued complaining, ignorant to the fact that Phoenix was blushing for an entirely different reason.

He paced the room. The room in which was the entrance hall to Lakeview Manor. Her housecarl, Rayya, had taken the kids out to Falkreath for the day, so it was just the two Dov stood in the room.

"Blah blah blah. 'Dovah' this, 'Thu'um' that... seems as if though the almighty, Godly World-Eater Alduin has met his inevitable downfall," Phoenix smirked.

This was a big mistake.

"I'll kill you!" Alduin roared, his fast pacing becoming that of a full run.

He Shouted, summoning all of his lesser mortal energy, knocking Phoenix straight into the wall.

"Ugh..." she groaned, as her head hit the wall with force.

Before she even had a chance to move properly, the Dovah ran towards her, anger written across his face.

He slammed her, by his arm, against the wall. He lifted her up, her holding on his arm like it was either life or death.

"P- please... Alduin s- stop please..."

"I said I'm going to kill you, and I mean it," the Dovah grumbled fiercely, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Please," Phoenix grunted.

Alduin, the World-Eater, let her go.

"FUS RO DAH," she cried, sending Alduin's mortal form to the other side of the room.

She ran like the wind, Shouting Dragon Aspect on her way. She was stronger, her Dovah blood coursing through her mortal veins. She shoved him hard up against the wall, harder than he'd done to her.

"Dovahkiin… you will die by my hand! I shall feast on your soul in Sovngarde!"

"Say that while I burn you to cinders on the spot."

The Dovah in her showed through her blue eyes. An eerie glow surpassed their standard colour – Dragon Eyes.

Alduin struggled.

"Let me go," he commanded. Her attack had clearly weakened him.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

What came next what unexpected.

The ancient Dovah had seen mortals engage in the act before (before mercilessly ridding of their life forms, of course), and as now he was a mortal, it seemed to make more sense to him why.

He kissed her.

The grip she had on him softened, giving him the chance to move her grip from him. Instead of taking advantage of this, he stayed.

Phoenix was taken aback, but to his surprise, kissed him back. It was clear this was what she wanted. What he wanted.

Of course, he would never truly admit.

That he loved the Dovahkiin.


End file.
